


Scott es Harry Potter

by LilyGranate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter References, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Movie Night, Mpreg Implied? Nah Just Sterek being dorks, No Smut, Please ignore chapter two, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?, but adorable
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGranate/pseuds/LilyGranate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noche de pizza, películas y Stiles bebiendo cerveza de la botella de Derek. Harry Potter lucha por su vida en la pantalla y el adolescente mira al mayor con la expresión de aquel que ha descubierto la cura a la licantropía. Vamos, un sábado cualquiera en Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pues, estoy escribiendo un crossover entre Teen Wolf y Harry Potter y esto vino a mi mente de pronto, y como es obvio que no puedo ponerlo en ese fic (donde Harry ni ha existido) pues tuve que hacer este pequeño y tonto drabble. Es una bobería, no lo tomen en serio porque no tiene ni pies ni cabeza : )

Es la quinta vez que Stiles ha robado la botella de Derek para dar un trago a su cerveza –defendiéndose en que de todos modos el hombre lobo no puede disfrutar el alcohol– cuando suelta la frase:

—Me acabo de dar cuenta que Scott es el puto Harry Potter.

En la televisión de la habitación de Derek está corriendo la cuarta película del niño mago, encontrada por Stiles en el cable mientras cambiaba los canales con aburrimiento. Habían pillado el filme a la mitad, pero no les importó. Stiles porque era un fan y Derek porque… también lo era, aunque no fuese a reconocerlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú sabes —el movimiento brusco de la muñeca del chico provoca que los instintos del lobo tomen control, recuperando su botella antes de que la cerveza sea derramada en la cama en que ambos están recostados. Entre ellos hay una caja de pizza acabada y una bolsa de papel que contuvo patatas fritas hacía una hora, trágicos vestigios del hambre voraz del lobo y el adolescente—. Es el protagonista, algo torpe, pero valiente. Y atrae el peligro como si tuviese una jodida diana en el pecho —la risa de Stiles hace la cama vibrar— ¿eso haría a Kira Cho Chang? Eso es tan bizarro.

El humano cruza sus piernas a la altura del tobillo mientras mira a la pantalla un momento. Derek tiene un libro en sus manos, porque ha simulado leer todo el tiempo a pesar de no perderse ni un fotograma de la película. Está la escena del laberinto desarrollándose en la pantalla cuando Stiles suelta un gemido, girando el rostro para mirar al hombre lobo. Un puchero adorna sus labios.

—Lo peor de esa asociación es que eso me hace Ron Weasley —se lamenta, observando la ceja alzada del hombre—. Soy su mejor amigo, bueno en el ajedrez y estoy lleno de lunares. No son pecas, pero…

—Si ese fuese el caso, no serías Ron Weasley —le corta Derek de golpe, mirando a su libro—. Serías Hermione. Empollón, leal, con una obsesión insana por saberlo todo e hijo único. Eres toda una Hermione Granger —sonríe de medio lado, sarcástico.

El rostro de Stiles se ilumina con una sonrisa, mientras se sienta en la cama de golpe. Sus ojos brillando con la travesura en ellos, Derek puede saberlo aún sin mirar directamente a ellos. La batalla entre Harry y el renacido Voldemort se lleva a cabo, pero ninguno le presta atención.

—¿Eso significa que _tú_ _eres Ron_?

Stiles tiene ganas de agregar «No creas que no he visto el libro de “ _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ ” escondido en tu estantería. Ni que he pasado por alto el marca página de “ _Weasley es nuestro Rey_ ”», pero no dice nada. Porque la aceptación de Derek de que es otro _Potterfan_ no es algo para dejar correr, pero el hecho de saber que es un _Weasleyfan_ es casi demasiado para resistirse.

Derek cierra su libro, ignorando la emoción del muchacho con parsimonia mientras deja el tomo a un lado.

—Si yo soy Hermione y tú eres Ron… ¿eso significa que tendré que esperar siete años para que me des un beso medio decente al lado del cadáver de una serpiente gigante? Joder, de haberlo sabido te hubiese besado cuando pensamos que Jackson estaba muerto, él podía contar como basilisco —continua el hijo del Sheriff, solo pudiendo jadear con diversión y sorpresa cuando sus muñecas son sujetas y su espalda golpea el colchón, con el peso del hombre lobo sobre él.

Sus labios están separados por un centímetro, mientras sus ojos se observan. Stiles sonríe y las cejas de Derek indican que no hay ni un sentimiento negativo en él por ahora. Eso hace que Stiles sonría con aún más ganas.

—Eso —pronuncia Derek, dejando que su aliento roce los labios del menor—. Eso o podemos saltarnos todo lo aburrido e irnos directo al proceso de creación de Rose y Hugo ¿hum? Nada de hechizos de protección esta vez. Los Weasleys somos conocidos por desear familias grandes.

La risa excitada de Stiles vibra a través del pecho de ambos, mientras sus miradas se funden en una sola. La lengua del chico humedece sus propios labios, mientras eleva una ceja. Su respuesta clara.

—¿Necesitas que le eche un _Wingardium Leviosa_ a eso que tienes abajo o puedes tú mismo? Solo recuerda que es _LeviOsa_ , no _Leviosáaa_ -mhh!!

La boca de Derek le interrumpe, pero a Stiles no le importa. No cuando puede sentir la risa del hombre lobo hacerle vibrar todo el cuerpo aún en medio del beso.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auch, no me pude resistir. ¡Nada más, lo prometo!

Kira saluda el lunes a Scott a través del salón cuando llega, pero antes de que él pueda responderle con la mano Stiles le golpea con su mochila, un mohín de disgusto en los labios a pesar del brillo de diversión de sus ojos.

—No le prestes atención, Scotty. Ella solo te quiere porque piensa que eres el _Elegido_.

Scott parece confundido un momento por su tono conspiratorio, pero luego sonríe de medio lado. Apoya la cadera en la mesa de Stiles y eleva las cejas, juguetón.

—Pero, Stiles… yo _SOY_ el Elegido.

Cuando Kira llega hasta ellos, expresión desconcertada pero una sonrisa en los labios, Lydia se pone de pie con las manos en alto y un gesto exasperado.

—Les juro que todo esto de las referencias a Harry Potter está llegando muy lejos.


End file.
